I Declare War
by Hannah Banana 1456
Summary: As soon as I said it, I regreted it. But, it was too late, I had declared war.
1. Chapter 1

Nina's Pov

I was sitting in the history classroom, waiting for class to start. Every this was great so I didn't mind waiting. I was sitting next to the greatest boyfriend on the planet, Fabian, and the mystery is OVER! Now, it's just a calm year. Mr. Winkler walked in and smiled;

"Morning' class!"

"Good morning Mr. W" we all mummed back

"Well, today, we are starting a new project. Has anyone heard on Model U.N?" he asked

I was the only one who raised my hand

"Nina! Please, explain!" he laughed

"Well, it was really popular back home. Everyone got a country, I was Switzerland, and you took care of the country. You made sure you had food, had an adequate economy, and if you needed to, go into war" a couple of the guys in the class clapped at the 'go into war' part

"Very good, Nina!" Mr. W praised "We will be having a model U.N fair this week! Today, I'm going to be assigning the countries. Don't be scared, they're fairly easy ones! Then, you'll have to research that country tonight and tomorrow classes will be canceled. Go straight to the field outside. Come with anything you have or can get off line tonight that can represent your country at your table tomorrow" everyone looked very over whelmed, including me. Back home, we had a week "Here we go;

Fabian you have Iceland

Nina; America" everyone started to chuckle, what a surprise. At least this year it will be easy to get an "A"

"Fix!" Jerome chuckled

"Anyway;" Jason proceeded

Jerome; Brazil

Alfie; Sweden

Mara; Argentina

Patricia; South Africa

Mick; France… Oh, Amber, it's seems I forgot to assign you a country…" his voice faded

"What? Then what am I?" she squealed

"Well, there's only one option. It's not a country, but, if you have a good imagination, it could be a good laugh! You'll get full credit for trying no matter what you do for to!" he smiled

"What is it?" she raised one eyebrow

Mr. W motioned for Amber to come to him. She got up and he whispered something to her;

"I'm The MOON?" she screamed

The whole class burst into laughter as Amber just sat down and moped

I kind of faded out after the House had been given their assignment, I had and easy assignment. All I had to do was talk about home and pretend I was the president. The others had to actually research their countries. Fabian had to research Reykjavik, Amber is trying to invent a way to represent the Moon, Jerome has to become Tarzan, Alfie is attempting to make Swiss chocolate, Mara is finding out what makes Argentina tick, Patricia is becoming and African Queen and Mick is trying to make a classic French supper!

I don't know how well that last one is going to go over…

The next day we walked out to the fields. There were rows of tables with pieces of white tape telling what country goes where. They were separated by continent; on the far let was North America, then South America, then Europe, Asia and Africa. Amber had her own little table and the farthest end of the field with a little sign that read 'Moon'. I chuckled as I watch Amber trudge to her isolation space table.

I walked over to my table that was labeled 'U.S.A' and I plopped my bag down onto the table once I sat down on the tan metal seat they had set up at each booth. I started to set up with little American flags and a red white and blue beanie baby I had when Mr. W tapped into the mic that was set up at the far end of the field, near where Amber was.

"Good morning, students!" he sounded way to excited "Remember, the most successful country, wins extra credit on their final mark. I'll be walking around watching the action so just remember to try your best!"

Once he stopped talking, I laid out all the papers I had printed last night about the American way of life on the table, pinned an my American flag pin I made when I was in girl scouts and then left to go visit Fabian.

Once I got to the row labeled Europe I went down the line until I saw the unbelievable. I saw Fabian with another girl. He had his arm around her and they were laughing like they've known each other for years. It was time to take drastic measures. I stomped up the mic and tapped it.

"Ahem, excuse me?" I asked

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me;

"The United States declares war on Iceland"


	2. Chapter 2

Nina's Pov

Everyone gasped and started looking at Fabian who was just standing there like an idiot. Amber took off the space man helmet she borrowed from Alfie (and had spray painted pink) and asked;

"Why?"

I motioned for her to come closer and she did. I put my hand over the mic and whispered to her;

"I saw Fabian with a another girl"

She gasped and took the mic from me;

"The Moon also declares war on Iceland!" the crowd kind of chuckled and gasped. It was more like a mix "Will any other country join us in demolishing Fab- I mean Iceland?" she asked

"I will!" Alfie yelled from the crowd "I got your back, Ams!"

Amber smiled at Alfie and she spoke into the mic;

"So we have the un-beatable trio of The U.S.A, Sweden and The Moon! Others are welcome" she put the mic back on the stand

She grabbed my hand and pulled my off to her table. Once we got over there, Alfie was already waiting for us;

"Why did we do that?" he asked

"Because, Fabian did a bad thing and know we must destroy his chances of getting the extra credit! The more countries at war with him, the lower his economy gets!" she answered

"What bad thing did he do?" he asked

"I saw him with a another girl" I mumbled

"What? That's mad! There's no chance he'd cheat on you!" he laughed

"Well, I saw him so, are you in or out?" I asked, a little annoyed

"Alright, I'm in!" he put his hands up as if he were giving himself to the police

"Now all we have to do is make sure nobody goes to war with us and try to get everyone to go to war with Iceland" I said "Everybody, go to your rows and try to talk down Fab- I mean, Iceland"

We all broke from our little group and went to our spots. I went back to North America and was able to get Canada to sign on. Thank the lord Amelia Pinches was so gullible. Mexico on the other hand, Joy, was against the idea and stayed out of it. Central America was in a heated debate about who knows what so I left that group alone.

I was walking towards Africa when someone grabbed me on the shoulders from the back; I gasped and whipped around hitting whoever it was in the face with my hair. It was Fabian.

"What?" I asked

"Why did you declare war on me? That's not exactly something girlfriends do to their boyfriends" he scoffed

"You know why" I answered

"No, Why?" he asked

"You know, I never thought you'd be that kind of guy" I answered "I thought you were different" I stomped off to Amber before he could answer. She was back at her table handing out cookies she had Trudy make that looked like crescent moons. If you asked me, the look kind of burnt but, don't tell Amber or Trudy for that matter that I said that.

"So did you get anyone else to sign on to go to war with Fab- I mean, ICELAND?" I asked the perky blonde

"No, nobody really cared" she sighed

"I got Canada" I shrugged

"Well, Alfie texted a couple minutes ago and he said that he was only able to get Austria" she frowned

"Oh, well that still helps" I was trying to be happy but I really couldn't, I caught my boyfriend with another girl. I thought he was different, I guess I was wrong.

"Nina, You and Him are too cute to be separated. Are you sure you saw what you saw?" she asked

"Yeah" But really, I wasn't really sure what I saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Nina's Pov

I was just getting to my table the next day when Fabian took the mic at the head of the field. _I wonder what he's doing? _I thought

"As of today, Mexico will be joining my efforts to defend against Nin- I mean, The United States' attack on my country of Iceland" he said

"What!" I yelled

He stepped away from the mic and went to his table back in Europe. _Why would Joy do this? She said she would be in any wars! _I thought to myself

I practically ran to Amber after hearing that, I could bear to think that Fabian was not only trying to fight back but also that he was basically admitting that it was over between us. This was too much.

"Amber, what are we going to do?" I asked her

"We fight back!" She pounded her fist one her other hand

"You realize this isn't world war 3, right?" I asked

"No, this is world war Anubis!" she yelled

Just then, someone tapped on my shoulder from behind. I turned around and saw Joy, looking as guilty as ever.

"Joy? Why did you join Fabian's side?" I asked

"Because he never did anything wrong, I believe Fabian's side has a stronger argument" she kicked at a rock on the ground and refused to look me in the eye

"I caught Fabian with another girl!" I argued

"Sorry but, I know Fabian wouldn't do that. I think you really should apologize to him" she walked away before I could get the last word although, I did exactly know what I would have said even if I did get that final word.

That night, as I tossed and turned in bed thinking about what Joy had told me until I opened my eyes and saw Amber standing over me and I attempted to scream. But, then she cupped her hand over my mouth and put her other hand to her lips and shushed me.

"We're going to sabotage Fabian" she whispered

I raised one eyebrow; I was actually kind of interested how she was going to pull this off.

"Come on!" she whispered

She raised her manicured hand off my mouth and pulled me up. I got out of bed and followed her to Fabian and Mick's room. She was carrying a pillow case full with who-knows-what that kind of made crinkling noises as she moved. Once we got to the boy's door, she slowly opened the door. She took out some kind of syrup and dropped it into Fabian's and Mick's open mouths as they slept.

"What is that?" I whispered

"Sleeping serum" she whispered back

She pulled a can of cool whip out of her bag and squeezed it onto Fabian in the shape of a heart on his chest.

"Why a heart?" I asked

"Because he hasn't got one!" she whispered a little loudly "Now shh!"

She put the can back in and pulled out a can a glitter or something. She sprinkled it all over him and poured it in his hair. Then, she pulled a bottle of water out and a bowl. It must have been hot water because she poured it into the bowl and put his hand in it.

"Let's go" she started padded out of the room and I followed as fast as I could so I would get caught at the scene of the crime.

I know what you're thinking, "_Nina! That's SO immature! How old are you? 7?" _But really, I didn't do anything! Blame the moon!

**I know this chapter is short but, the next chapter is going to be fairly long so, please review what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

Nina's Pov

It felt like I only got to sleep for five minutes before I woke up to Fabian screaming downstairs. I got out of bed, brushed my teeth (and my hair), put on my make-up and got dressed in my uniform before making my way downstairs.

Fabian was leaning over the sink picking glitter out of his hair with a wet comb. I hid in the door frame watch him. He already changed his shirt (and pants) because he was already in his uniform. He saw me watching him and he stopped and gave me this terribly angry face.

"Why?" he asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Why do you suddenly hate me?" he asked

"You really don't know, do you?" I asked

"Not a clue"

"I found out your secret" I whispered

"What?" he asked

"I FOUND OUT YOUR SECRET!" I yelled, drawing a crowd( by crowd I mean, the rest of the House) "You know, I thought you'd be one guy who wasn't a slime ball but, I guess I was wrong! And I can't believe you'd do that to me! My only question is; why?"

"Why? What are you talking about?" he yelled back

He just stood there, trying to humiliate me. I bet that was his whole plan. He'd make me think he liked me, break my heart and then have a great laugh about it so they could 'make fun of the American'.

And to think that in three days, this whole Model U.N project will be over and I may never have to even talk about him at all. I could even switch houses. I guarantee Joy would switch with me. I could do this.

"Fabian, you are a dirty, rotten, no-good, awfully terrible cheater that I hope that I would wish your heartbreak on my enemies" I shook my head and started to walk out of the house when, just as I was reaching for the door knob, I felt a strong grip on my upper arm. I pealed it off and left the house. I knew who it was and I really didn't feel like looking at him.

I walked to the fields alone; I didn't talk to anyone, not even Amber all day. It was lonely although, I didn't really care. I was too embarrassed. I may have gone a little far when I was yelling at Fabian. I was starting to think that I didn't even know what I did see. Also, I hadn't even been saying 'I caught Fabian cheating on me' anyway, I've been saying 'I caught Fabian with a another girl' which could be a thought of as me being super jealous of all girls that went near him.

_That settle's it, _I thought _tomorrow, I'm going to apologize to Fabian _And I swear, I would have! But, the next morning made me change my mind completely.

I woke up the next day kind of happy. I was glad I was about to put this whole mess behind me. I opened my eyes and saw Silly String all over my belongings, maple syrup (or what I hope was maple syrup) in my hair and feathers of all colors were all over my bed. Shaving cream was spread across Amber's bed along with peanut butter and eggs. It was disgusting, Five times worse than what we did to Fabian. And to think I was going to apologize! Think again!

Amber screamed an ear-piercing scream once she woke up, so Mara and Patricia came running in. Although, instead of bursting out into laughter, like you think they would, they looked really sympathetic. Mara looked at me and asked;

"What… happened?" but, she didn't sound genuine, she sounded like she knew something

"Mara, do you know something?" I asked

"Well, last night, I heard something coming from your room. So, I woke up Patricia and brought her over here and we saw Fabian destroying your room. Then we went back to our room before he saw us" she mumbled

"Of course" I scoffed "Of course it was him"

"Do you need help cleaning up?" Mara offered

"It would help" I frowned

For the rest of the morning, they helped pick all the goop off me and helped me start my laundry. My hair was so sticky that I had to wash it, put it in a bun and go out in England, in the cold with wet hair. I could have caught a cold!

Once I sat down at breakfast Fabian cracked up under his breathe.

"Something funny, Fabian?" I asked

"How'd you sleep?" he asked

"Like a baby" I smiled

"That's great" he smiled and laughed under his breath, you know, the stupid way

"Alright! That's it!" I couldn't take this anymore "Everybody who isn't Fabian, please go into the hall, I'm ending this RIGHT NOW!" I started to push everybody out

Now, it was just me and him. Although, I could guarantee that everyone else was outside the door pressing their ears to the wall, trying to hear what we were going to say.

I sat at one end of the table, he sat at the other. This was going to happen.

"Please, explain why you're so mad at me? Please?" he asked

"On the first day of the fair, I went to go visit you. I saw you with another girl. You had your arm wrapped around her and you were laughing like you were a couple and it broke my heart…" I started to have my eyes tear up just think about it

"What? I never did such a thing!" he scoffed but then, a light bulb went off in his head "Nina, ya Muppet, that was probably my cousin you saw with me with, Lily, She just started here and doesn't have allot friends yet so I was hanging around with her. I was going to introduce you to her but then you started hating me! Do you believe me?" he asked

"I'm not so sure. I mean, I want to believe you but, I just… I mean… I don't know. There's this tiny part of me telling me not to think you're not telling the truth" I sighed

"I'll show you" he smiled, got up and walked out


	5. Chapter 5

Nina's Pov

After Fabian and I's little 'conversation' and he disappeared, I just slowly walked to the field. There were a bunch of kids talking about who knows what in little groups. I walked through the mine field of bustling teens to my table and sat down. I

I've grown to like my little home away from home here out on the fields. I've brought out a pillow so the chair wasn't so uncomfortable, stored a little cooler of water underneath the table and brought my wire-less headphones so I could listen to my I-pod secretly.

I was just about to put the ear buds in when I heard a pounding on the microphone. I looked up to the mic to see Fabian, holding a guitar, trying to get the crowd's attention.

Finally, he whistled REALLY loudly with his fingers and everyone else looked directly at him.

"Thanks" he smiled "Um… well, I know there has been some major… conflict… with my nation and the U.S.A. I'd like to patch that up right now"

_Oh god, _I thought_, he isn't… he can't! … He is…_

He opened his mouth, started to strum and slowly walk through the crowd to me as he began to sing;

"Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks

and now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool done run out

I'll be giving it my bestest

Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention

I reckon its again my turn to win some or learn some"

Everyone started staring at me, and pointing and whispering to their friends. Probably to make fun of me

"I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm yours"

This is too much! All I wanted was an apology and he goes out and embarrasses me in public like this?

"Well open up your mind and see like me

Open up your plans and damn you're free

Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, we're just one big family

It's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved"

As he moved closer, it grew worse

"So I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait I'm sure"

Why did he do this? Did he hate me that much?

"There's no need to complicate

Our time is short

This is our fate, I'm yours

Do you want to, come on, scootch over closer dear

And I will nibble your ear"

Now, he was right infront of me

"I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror

And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer

But my breath fogged up the glass

And so I drew a new face and I laughed

I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason

To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons

It's what we aim to do

Our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me

Open up your plans and damn you're free

Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours

so please don't, please don't, please don't.

There's no need to complicate

'cause our time is short

This oh, this oh, this is our fate, I'm yours"

He smiled and then said;

"Well, what do you think?" he asked

And that's when I stomped on his foot, and ran back to the house


	6. Chapter 6

Nina's Pov

After the rest of the house found out why I had ran off from the fields, they started arguing. Jerome and Patricia nearly got into a slap fight because they both felt who was right in the argument between Fabian and I. The house is now officially IS in World War Anubis.

That night, we ate dinner one separate sides of the dinner table. Instead of all sitting around the table, the people on the rounder edges scotched to make a perfect staright line on what ever side they were on. Amber, Mara, Patricia and I are on one side and the boys are on the other.

On the field, we didn't even talk to each other unless we were on the same 'team'. My 'team' felt that Fabian was trying to embarrass me and didn't even think how it would humiliate me. Fabian's 'team' thinks that I overreacted and should take Fabian back. But really, it isn't my or Fabian's battle anymore. Amber is heading 'my' group and Jerome is heading Fabian's.

I've been considering looking into switching houses. I heard there's an opening in Rah House so hopefully I can fill it and avoid this whole thing once and for all.

At my table on the last day I sat, writing a list of pros and cons of switching houses. So far the only con I could think of was leaving behind my friends and Trudy. I even thought if I would miss Fabian. I mean, of course I would miss him, he was my first love. The more I thought about it the more hesitant I was to switch. I didn't think it was the right choice to switch anymore.

Then I started thinking if I overreacted about Fabian. I admitted to myself that stomping on his foot was a little over dramatic. I decided I was going to apologize to him, about the whole thing, right then. I got up and walked to Fabian's table. People watched me as I walked, making me more self-conscious.

I tapped on his back and he turned around and looked a little surprised when he saw me but, he also looked a little happy.

"You need something?" he asked

"I want to apologize" I said "About, accusing you of cheating and stomping on your foot and running off… I really am sorry. I know that you shouldn't forgive me but I really want you to know that I'll always love you. Even if you don't love me" I smirked and started to walk away when Fabian called;

"Wait!"

I whipped my head around to him

"Yeah?" I asked

"I accept your apology" he smiled

But that was so not what I was going for,

"Oh" I smirked "I have an idea!" I ran away to the mic, him trailing behind

I grabbed the mic and patted the mic and whistled

"I have something to say to someone" I smiled

"I went everywhere for you

I even did my hair for you

I bought new underwear, they're blue

And I wore 'em just the other day

Love, you know I'll fight for you

I left on the porch light for you

Whether you are sweet or cruel

I'm gonna love you either way

Love, oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you

'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love

Like a satellite, I'm in an orbit all the way around you

And I would fall out into the night

Can't go a minute without your love

Love, I got it bad for you

I saved the best I have for you

You sometimes make me sad and blue

Wouldn't have it any other way

Love, my aim is straight and true

Cupid's arrow is just for you

I even painted my toe nails for you

I did it just the other day

Love, oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you

'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love

Like a satellite I'm in an orbit all the way around you

And I would fall out into the night

Can't go a minute without your love

Oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you

'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love

Where you go, I'll follow

You set the pace, we'll take it fast and slow

I'll follow in your way,

You got me, you got me

A force more powerful than gravity

It's physics, there's no escape

Love, my aim is straight and true

Cupid's arrow is just for you

I even painted my toe nails for you

I did it just the other day

Love, oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you

'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love

Like a satellite I'm in orbit all the way around you

And I would fall out into the night

Can't go a minute without your

Love, oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you

'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love

Love, love, love, love, love"

Nobody said anything for a minute but then, Amber started cheering, then the rest of Anubis, then the whole crowd. Fabian walked up to me and the mic, smiled and gave me a huge hug. I was finally at peace.

"I withdraw my claim to war with Iceland" I spoke, and everyone just cheered louder. This, was perfect bliss.

"


End file.
